


Big Jet Plane

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le béton en bas de la tour est mouillé.<br/>Les mains agrippées à la barrière du onzième étage, je regarde la lumière brillante des lampadaires qui se reflète au sol. Je me demande comment sera l'impact, quand je lâcherais. Si j'aurais le temps d'avoir mal.</p><p>Tout en bas de la tour, tu hurles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers Warning (mention/sous entendu, non explicite) : Violence physique, violence sexuelle, suicide)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

 

 

_Je regardais les lumières qui se reflétaient sur le sol lisse et mouillé quand j’ai entendu Selim crier tout en bas de la tour. J’avais mal partout dans les bras à force de me tenir à la barre, mais je n’arrivais pas à la lâcher. J’avais envie de lui dire de la fermer, qu’il me déconcentrait. Mais il a crié à nouveau, aigu, un déchirement. Comme ceux que j’allais finir par me faire dans les muscles des épaules à force de ne pas lâcher la barre. J’ai regardé vers le bas. J’ai eu envie de vomir de tout ce vide, mais j’ai vu Selim en train de se faire frapper. Ils étaient plusieurs, il était tout seul. J’ai remis ça à demain et j’ai passé la barrière._

L’ascenseur met un temps impossible à me descendre du onzième étage au rez de chaussée. Je ne pense à rien. Je lis sur le miroir les tags que je connais par cœur, pour ne pas avoir à regarder mon visage. Quand j’arrive en bas ils sont déjà partis. Selim est allongé par terre, il a plein de sang sur le visage, sur son tee-shirt aussi. Sur le sol. Ça sent fort. Quand je m’agenouille à côté de lui, j’ai cette odeur de fer qui me monte au visage et me donne le tournis.

Mais je n’ai pas peur. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je le touche doucement, je cherche où sont ses blessures, d’où vient le sang et s’il coule toujours, si ce n’étaient que des coups ou s’ils y sont allés avec des lames ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n’ai pas mon portable sur moi évidemment. Je n’ai rien du tout que mes clefs et le livre que je n’ai pas réussi à lâcher avant d’aller me percher sur l’escalier de secours extérieur. Je n’ai même pas de chaussures et il pleut légèrement sur nous.

Je mets la main dans la poche de Selim, je trouve son portable. Ils ne lui ont pas pris, ils ne l’attaquaient pas pour le voler. Plutôt pour lui filer une correction. Il m’agrippe le poignet à ce moment-là et je me dis que c’est une seconde nature chez les gens d’ici de ne pas se laisser faire, jamais. Même dans un sale état, couvert de sang. Il se redresse légèrement mais ses yeux sont gonflés et il ne peut pas les ouvrir.

\- J’appelle les secours, je ne te vole pas.

J’ai parlé tout bas, le visage dissimulé dans la capuche de mon sweat-shirt. Il tousse en réponse, ça le fait trembler et il crache un peu de sang. Il lâche mon poignet, je crois qu’il n’est pas vraiment conscient. J’appelle les secours. Il est tout ouvert sur le ventre, ils ne l’ont pas raté. Au téléphone on me dit qu’ils envoient une ambulance. Je lui redresse la tête, la pose sur mes genoux. Je ne ressens pas grand-chose, mais je n’ai pas besoin. Il pleut sur nous comme des larmes géantes pour exprimer la peine que je ne sais plus dire. Je n’ai pas peur, je suis presque bien. Avec la manche de mon sweat-shirt et la pluie qui dilue, je lave le sang autour de la bouche de Selim. Il respire tout bas, je l’entends.

\- Ça va aller. Mais il ne faut pas que tu bouges.

Il ne bouge pas. Plusieurs fois il a de petits mouvements, parce qu’il a mal, parce qu’il redevient conscient et puis plus. Je reste avec lui. Quand les lumières de l’ambulance apparaissent là-bas, au pied des premières tours, sa main remonte jusqu’à la mienne qui lui lave et lui caresse le visage depuis tout à l’heure. Ses doigts sombres et secs qui se serrent hésitants autour de mon poignet ressemblent à de fines branches d’arbre. Fragiles.

Il ne veut pas me lâcher, je monte dans l’ambulance avec lui. On me demande si je veux appeler mes parents, ses parents, un adulte et ça ne me fait rien ressentir, rien que de la lassitude face à ces gens qui ne comprennent rien. Est-ce que vous ne vous aventurez jamais jusqu’ici pour connaitre aussi mal les gens de ces quartiers ? Pour ne pas savoir à quel point c’est vain, nous n’avons pas de parents, nous n’avons pas d’argent, nous avons des frères, des sœurs en surnombre et parfois des enfants, nés trop tôt pour combler un manque d’amour qui nous ressentions et qui ne feront que reproduire nos erreurs, nos errances.

Elle était pour moi, cette ambulance. L’urgentiste a des cheveux noirs crépus qui s’échappent de l’élastique et font des éclairs autour de son front. Elle découpe le t-shirt de Selim et sa peau parait pâle en comparaison de celle de la personne qui le soigne. Elle était pour moi cette ambulance, j’aurais dû être à ta place. Le cerveau explosé et les jambes tordues, les doigts noirs de l’urgentiste voletant au-dessus de mon corps blanc comme un négatif, se tordant un peu du malheur que l’on ne peut effacer et puis fermant mes yeux, s’il m’était resté des yeux. Mais il a fallu que tu pisses le sang et me voilà.

Selim tient toujours mon poignet. Il essaye de parler mais l’urgentiste lui fait une piqure et il arrête. Ses doigts deviennent tous mous, ça me rend triste comme une vague qui me heurterait sans que je l’ai vu à l’horizon. Je lui tiens la main. Ça va aller, tu sais. Tu seras vite sur pied, tu pourras repartir dans ta petite guerre des gangs. Tu pourras faire le con sur ton vélo en bas, tu pourras fumer à la fenêtre du dixième étage sans jamais savoir que juste au-dessus de toi, je suis à la fenêtre de ma chambre à respirer ton odeur et celle de l’herbe qui se mêlent jusqu’à que l’une ne puisse exister sans l’autre dans mon esprit. Ça va aller, tu sais. La semaine prochaine je serais dans mon ambulance, avec ses gyrophares dont les couleurs alternent entre celle de tes yeux et celle de ta bouche, vert, rouge, vert, rouge, sapin de Noël. Je ne penserais plus mais juste avant de sauter, je te verrais peut être en bas, peut être que tu lèveras même la tête. Vers moi.

A l’hôpital il y a la police qui nous attend, je ne m’en rappelle pas mais j’ai dû dire qu’il avait été attaqué par d’autres gens. Ils prennent ma déposition pendant qu’on le soigne alors je mens bien sûr, je dis que je n’ai rien vu du tout, je ne dis même pas que j’ai entendu crier, je raconte que je descendais et que je suis tombé sur lui par hasard. Un an ici suffit largement pour savoir que l’on ne dit rien à la police, que l’on ne dit rien à personne, que l’on apprenne à être aveugle et sourd au plus grand nombre de choses. Ils me demandent pourquoi je descendais, je réponds que j’allais faire une promenade. A deux heures du matin en bas de ma cité, une promenade, ils me regardent un moment mais qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je mens mais les muscles de mes épaules sur lesquels j’ai trop tiré me brûlent à ce moment-là. Comme de la honte. Pas de leur mentir, non. Un genre de honte d’exister.

Je n’ai rien mais on m’ausculte quand même. Puis on me laisse attendre Selim dans la chambre ou il va dormir. Les policiers ont demandés si je voulais qu’on me raccompagne chez moi mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça serait bon. Ça me plait d’être là avec lui. Je me couche sur le lit, je joue avec les cordons de la capuche de mon sweat-shirt. Quand il arrive dans la chambre sur un lit à roulettes, je fais semblant de dormir. Le médecin qui est avec lui bloque son lit à côté du mien puis elle lui souhaite bonne nuit et sort.

J’ouvre un œil, le referme aussitôt parce qu’il me regarde. Il est en chemise d’hôpital, son visage a toujours l’air gonflé, surtout les yeux, mais ils étaient ouverts et il me regardait.

\- Hey.

Sa voix est rauque, très basse, la respiration lourde et il tousse un peu avant de s’essuyer la bouche dans sa manche. J’ouvre les yeux, il me fixe. Je ne dis rien. Il demande :

\- Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?

Je fixe ses yeux. Au soleil ils sont verts et parsemés de minuscules points cuivrés. Je le sais parce qu’une fois que je descendais les poubelles, je suis passée derrière lui et il venait de jeter des vieilles affaires. Il y avait un carnet de correspondance du collège, avec une photo d’identité. Je n’ai pas osé la prendre, j’aurais eu trop peur qu’on la trouve et qu’on me réduise en bouillie, mais j’ai lu tout son carnet et j’ai enfermé sa photo dans ma tête – et dans un fichier protégé de mon téléphone.

Dans l’obscurité, ses yeux captent le rai de lumière de la porte et ils brillent, comme des billes noires ornées de croissants lumineux. Magnifique. Je réponds sans avoir besoin de chercher mes mots :

\- Angus.

Son bras tombe entre nous comme un couperet, le bout de ses doigts sur le bord de mon lit. Quand on abat un mur, il se transforme en pont. J’approche la main, timide. Ses doigts sont secs, chauds contre les miens toujours glacés. Ils s’entrelacent. Il me regarde si fort, si pleinement, comme s’il voulait me dire tellement de chose rien qu’avec ses longs cils épais. Puis il défait nos doigts. Il dit :

\- Merci.

Je ne réponds rien. Il se replie sur lui-même, se recroqueville. Je le regarde s’endormir.

 

 **&**

 

Selim ne veut pas faire de déposition. Il a le ventre lacéré, le visage plein de bleus et deux points de suture sur la lèvre mais il ne veut pas faire de déposition et quand les flics ne comprennent pas, il me regarde et je lui rends son regard jusqu’à comprendre ce qu’il veut, jusqu’à prendre la parole et dire aux flics qu’ils ne comprennent rien, qu’on n’est pas des balances, que les balances se font tourner dans les caves et que ça ne nous intéresse pas. Selim tousse, je crois qu’il rit parce que le flic ne s’attendait pas à ce que je dise ça et qu’il a un sourcil levé, comme s’il hésitait à écrire ça sur son petit carnet, avec des guillemets, « les balances se font tourner dans les caves ».

Je ne pose pas de questions à Selim. On peut rentrer chez nous si on veut, on est majeurs tous les deux, à peine mais on l’est, et on n’a rien fait de mal. Il a des bandages sur le ventre, il doit voir une infirmière tous les jours et il me demande comment je connaissais son prénom.

\- Tout le monde sait qui tu es.

\- N’importe quoi.

Personne ne sait qui je suis, moi. Je me cache dans ma capuche de sweat-shirt et puis même, je ne viens qu’une semaine sur deux et je ne sors pas de ma chambre si j’ai la possibilité de faire autrement. Avant qu’on aille jusqu’au bus, le médecin de Selim me prend à part. Elle ressemble à celle de l’ambulance, elle a la même chevelure, sauf que la sienne est fauve, comme une crinière de lion. Elle m’explique qu’il faut qu’il fasse changer ses pansements tous les jours chez l’infirmière, sinon ça risque de s’infecter. Qu’il pourrait mourir « d’une grave maladie que l’on appelle la septicémie ». Je sais ce que c’est que la septicémie. Mais il y a des gens que ça semble rassurer, de penser qu’un jeune avec un sweat à capuche est forcément peu éduqué. Je ne dis rien, je hoche la tête. Je ferais ce que je pourrais.

Je lui dis, dans le bus. Il n’y a que des silences entre nous parce qu’on ne se connait pas, que je n’ose rien lui dire et qu’il n’a rien à me dire. Je lui dis qu’il faudra qu’il aille tous les jours au cabinet d’infirmerie, celui qui est près du Leader Price et que j’y veillerais, sinon il mourra de septicémie sans avoir eu le temps d’apprendre à l’épeler et ça le faire rire à nouveau. Je parle toujours comme ça je crois, je balance ce que je pense comme ça me vient, mais ça ne fait pas souvent rire les gens. Il lève la main vers moi, je ne le vois pas venir parce qu’il est sur le côté et que je parle en regardant droit devant moi. Il repousse brusquement ma capuche en arrière et regarde mon crâne.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu n’avais rien, là-dessous.

\- Je n’ai pas rien. J’ai des cheveux, ils sont juste courts.

\- Très courts. J’espère que ce n’était pas pour te faire un look de caïd, parce que tu fais surtout cancéreux.

\- Ce n’était pas pour faire caïd.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux. Ils caressent ma paume et je remets ma capuche.

\- Tu te caches ?

\- Il pleut.

\- On est dans le bus.

\- J’ai froid.

\- Tapette.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux quand il dit ça et je ne le fais pas souvent, fixer les gens, alors après un petit moment, il dit :

\- Pardon, oublie.

Je regarde à nouveau devant moi et on ne dit rien. Il gèle, je me pelotonne dans mon sweat-shirt. J’ai aux pieds des tennis complètement fichues qu’un infirmier a trouvé pour moi parce que j’étais en chaussettes dans l’hôpital. Des chaussettes avec des vagues japonaises dessinées. Le dessous était tout noir, je les aie fourrées dans ma poche avant de mettre les tennis. Mes pieds sont gelés.

Le bus nous largue à l’entrée de la cité. Notre tour, c’est l’avant dernière et il pleut fort. On marche le visage rentré, les mains dans les poches. Selim demande :

\- Tu ne veux pas qu’on court ?

\- Tu vas rouvrir tes points.

\- T’auras qu’à m’emmener chez l’infirmière.

\- C’est à partir de demain.

\- T’auras qu’à faire l’infirmière.

\- Tu fais chier.

Il rigole, le son est déformé avec les gouttes. Il attrape mon poignet, croise mon regard. Ses yeux sont comme sur la photo de son carnet de correspondance. Sublimes. L’iris ressemble à une minuscule mappemonde tellement les couleurs y sont diverses. C’est à cause de la pluie qui coule sur ses cils. Ses yeux sont mouillés, luisants. Il me bouscule, court et je cours avec lui. Il rit en ouvrant grand les bras, oiseau immense, je vois les ailes se déployer sur son dos et il nous porte jusqu’au dixième étage sans efforts. Son rire est palpable et forme un escalier doré dans l’air. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinent sur le dos de sa veste. A la porte il me sourit, je pensais que tous les mecs qui trainaient en bas de la tour ne savaient que sourire en coin, ou moqueur, mais pas comme ça, non. Pas comme ça.

-Quel étage ?

\- Onzième.

Il appuie, le dix et le onze l’un sous l’autre s’illuminent. Nos odeurs remplissent la cage d’ascenseur. Celle de la pluie, surtout, qui recouvre un instant pour mieux révéler la sienne. Celle que je sens quand il fume à la fenêtre, elle me remplit le visage le nez les poumons le ventre. Face au miroir que je ne regarde jamais en face, il soulève son tee-shirt pour voir le bandage sur son ventre. Il n’est pas sale ou plein de sang. Par contre, il recouvre la totalité de son ventre et repart dans le dos. Il le parcourt avec les doigts, puis il me regarde dans la glace et je détourne la tête. Il y a quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire à cet instant, mais je ne sais pas ce que c’est, je ne trouve pas. Il redescend son tee-shirt, j’aimerais dire même, n’importe quoi, ils ne t’ont pas ratés. Mais ce n’est pas vrai. Il y a pire. Il y en a qui restent à l’hosto plus longtemps, il y en a qui meurent. Qu’est-ce que je fous ici, de toute façon ?

L’ascenseur s’arrête enfin au dixième. Selim sort mais reste dans l’encadrement de la porte à me regarder jusqu’à que ça m’énerve. Pousse-toi. Va-t’en.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens à l’infirmerie avec moi, demain ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- A neuf heures ? Ou c’est trop tôt ?

\- A neuf heures.

\- T’auras qu’à sonner chez moi.

Il me montre sa porte mais je sais laquelle c’est. Je sais même à quoi son appartement ressemble, parce que c’est le même que le mien. Je hoche la tête mais il ne se bouge toujours pas de la porte de l’ascenseur et je finis par redemander, en le regardant comme si ça pouvait aider à le faire dégager, comme si j’allais l’effrayer rien qu’à le fixer :

\- Mais quoi ?

Ça ne marche pas. Il me regarde un moment, sans sourire, sans rien dire. Finalement il hoche la tête et recule.

\- À demain.

La porte se referme sur lui et il  disparait. Je monte à mon appartement, mon père dort sur le canapé, la télévision est allumée sur Auto-Moto. Je traverse le salon sur la pointe des pieds, je m’enferme dans la salle de bains. J’ai froid et je suis sale.  Je laisse mes fringues en boule sur le sol et passe sous la douche. L’eau est tiède, je voudrais qu’elle soit brulante. Je fais vite, sors en trombe et file vers ma chambre, complètement à poil. Ma chambre est glaciale elle aussi et malgré le petit nombre d’affaires qui s’y trouvent, je parviens à y foutre le bordel. Je colle ma peau nue contre la couette, rajoute la couverture qui traine par terre et me roule en boule. Je n’ai rien envie de faire. Je déteste les vacances scolaires, quand je suis chez mon père, en tout cas. Avec ma mère on part souvent en vacances, dans d’autres pays, au ski, à la mer. Mais la moitié des vacances je les passe ici à m’emmerder. Et la moitié de ma vie aussi, mais je vais au lycée, ça occupe, alors ça va.

Je dors une partie de la journée. Mon père sort. Il n’y a rien que j’ai envie de manger, alors je ne mange pas. Si j’avais le courage, j’irais m’acheter... Des vrais champignons de Paris. Je les ferais revenir avec de l’huile de sésame. Mais on n’est pas chez ma mère. Ici, il y a plutôt des plats surgelés, des apéritifs. Des bières. De retour sous ma couette, je lis Le chœur des femmes, de Martin Winckler. Il est un peu abimé à cause de la pluie d’hier soir. Je traine sur internet. Quand le soir tombe, je m’habille chaudement et j’ouvre la fenêtre.

Je n’ai pas besoin de me pencher pour vérifier. Au bout de quelques secondes, l’odeur de Selim me monte à la tête. Il est en train de fumer, juste en dessous.

Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre demain.

 

**&**

 

J’attends pourtant. Je dors mal. Je me réveille sans cesse en me demandant si j’ai raté le réveil, oublié le rendez-vous, gâché ma vie. A huit heures et demie quand je me lève, j’ai le teint couleur de pluie et je tremble de froid. Enfoiré de radin qui n’a pas fait réparer le chauffage. Il fait moche, venteux. Le sweat-shirt que je portais hier n’est pas magiquement passé de roulé en boule dans la salle de bains à plié sur mon étagère. Il sent l’humidité, je le fourre dans le panier à linge. C’est mon sweat-shirt préféré. J’en mets un autre, un noir immense qui m’arrive à mi-cuisse et me fait paraitre minuscule. Déjà que je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de chance à la loterie génétique...

Je crache plein de sang dans l’évier en me brossant les dents, le jus d’orange a un drôle de gout, après. Dégeulasse. Je fourre mon portable dans ma poche, mes clefs et un billet de dix euros qui traine sur la table basse, plié en quatre dans le cendrier. Il est neuf heures moins deux. Je descends lentement l’escalier, sonne à la porte de Selim plusieurs fois avant qu’il ne vienne m’ouvrir, un bébé dans les bras.

\- Hey, salut. Désolé, la sonnette est cassée. Tu viens ?

\- On n’y va pas ?

\- Dans deux minutes.

J’entre. Ca ne ressemble pas à l’appartement de mon père, même si c’était exactement pareil dans la disposition des pièces et le papier-peint. C’est très chaleureux, plutôt rangé. Il y a un garçon d’une dizaine d’année en train de faire ses devoirs assis à la table de la salle à manger, et une ado de treize ou quatorze ans qui regarde la télévision en se tressant les cheveux. Selim s’approche et lui tends le bébé qui s’agrippe à son t-shirt.

\- Esther. Esther ! Prend Nahel et donne-lui son biberon. Je vais chez l’infirmière.

\- Je ne m’en occupe pas toute la journée.

\- Je vais chez l’infirmière je te dis. Et puis je ferais les courses.

\- Tu t’en occupes quand tu rentres alors.

Ils se disputent quelques secondes, puis Esther prend le bébé. Ensuite c’est le petit frère qui interpelle Selim sur un problème qu’il ne comprend pas dans ses devoirs. Moi je n’ose pas bouger. Je les regarde en train de vivre, je crois que je passe ma vie à faire ça. A regarder les autres, comme si ça allait m’apprendre. A être comme eux. Selim finit par se redresser, il me jette un regard, vite, détourne la tête et prend sa veste sur le haut du sofa.

\- J’arrive.

Il met ses chaussures sans défaire les lacets, remonte le zip de son cuir. Il est vert émeraude, ça fait briller ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si Selim sait comme il est beau. Il ne ressemble à personne d’ici. Avec ma peau très blanche j’ai toujours l’impression de faire tâche dans le quartier, mais lui ça doit être pire. Sa peau a une couleur que les autres n’ont pas, olivâtre, comme le sable mouillé, comme un tissu de soie renvoyant la lumière avec une telle finesse que l’on ne parvient jamais à saisir son essence réelle. Il me bouscule un peu quand on sort de l’immeuble, il sourit large et tendre, il n’a pas peur. Il demande :

\- Tu viens d’emménager ici ?

\- Ça fait plus d’un an.

\- Comment on a fait pour ne jamais se croiser ?

\- Moi je t’ai croisé plein de fois.

Il ne répond rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il comprend, que je suis invisible ou qu’il est impossible à rater. Que je l’observe ou qu’il m’ignore. Angus, il dit. Quoi ? Je réponds.

\- Rien. Je n’avais jamais entendu ce prénom.

\- Tu ne connais pas Angus et Julia Stone ? Big Jet Plane ?

\- C’est de la musique ?

\- Hmm.

\- Non. Tu me feras écouter ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. J’ai mal dans les bras, je pense au vide sous mes pieds avant qu’il ne crie, en bas. Je n’y ai pas repensé. Tout ce vide, les lumières sur le goudron mouillé. Je serais loin. Dans la morgue de l’hôpital, en bouillie. Je n’aime pas penser à ça. Je préfère imaginer mon âme s’envoler. Une colombe... Une tourterelle. Ailes gris-bleu dans l’horizon, au-delà de la mer de nuages.

Selim me parle, je n’écoute pas. Je regarde le ciel, j’imagine mon âme qui s’envole. J’ai encore ma capuche sur la tête, il pose ses doigts dessus mais il ne la tire pas vers l’arrière, cette fois. Il demande :

\- Tu te caches ?

\- Oui.

Il pensait que je répondrais non. Que je lui donnerais un coup de coude, ou je ne sais quoi, un éclat de rire. Mais non. Je me cache, c’est vrai. Il enlève sa main, il ne dit plus rien. Jusqu’au cabinet d’infirmerie, on ne dit pas un mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulu que je l’accompagne. Il est gentil, facile d’accès. Mais quelque part, il est trop loin de moi et je me renferme dans mon silence.

Je connais l’infirmier. Il me fait signe d’entrer, il n’a pas l’air heureux de me voir. Je crois qu’on n’est jamais vraiment heureux de revoir des patients, quand on fait ce métier. Il me demande « où c’est » mais Selim répond à ma place. Après quelques instants d’incompréhension, il entre dans la salle d’examen et me regarde.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je peux ?

\- S’il te plait.

J’entre aussi. Selim enlève son t-shirt s’allonge sur la table, l’infirmier lui enlève le bandage et les compresses. Sa peau n’est pas jolie du tout, dessous. Rose vif, suppurante, barbouillée de Bétadine. Avec plusieurs cicatrices, comme si on lui avait fait le Z de Zorro sur le ventre. Ou le W de Walt Whitman.

\- C’est qui ?

\- Un poète anglais.

\- Récite.

Il dit ça comme si j’avais donné le nom d’une chanson et qu’il voulait que je la chante. Je ne sais pas quoi réciter et dans quelle langue mais l’infirmier le désinfecte et il a mal, il tient mon poignet comme la première fois alors je dis, ne serrait ce que pour détourner son attention.

\- « Nul doute, j’ai mérité mes ennemis, mais je ne pense pas avoir mérité mes amis. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Je n’ajoute rien et lui fait signe que ça s’arrête vraiment là.

\- C’est une poésie, ça ?

\- Un poème. Enfin une ligne. Une phrase, je ne sais pas. C’est lui qui l’a dit.

\- C’est triste.

\- Ouais.

Quand j’ajoute que c’est mon poète préféré, ses doigts caressent ma main et je rougis. Mais je le laisse faire. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois qu’un garçon se montrait un peu tendre avec moi, ou me faisait ressentir quelque chose. Mais là, c’est différent.

L’infirmier lui refait ses bandages et je ne fais attention à son torse que lorsqu’il disparait à nouveau sous son tee-shirt. Il croise mon regard à nouveau, j’enlève ma main. Je ne regarde presque jamais les gens dans les yeux, ça me met mal à l’aise. J’ai l’impression d’être un livre ouvert, que tout le monde peut savoir ce que je ressens, ce que je retiens, ce qui s’écoule malgré moi. J’ai peur. J’ai la peau blanche de ceux qui maintiennent le soleil à distance.

Le sourire de Selim, c’est une scorie de volcan.

\- Je reviens demain, alors ?

\- Tous les jours pendant au moins une semaine. Et puis on verra.

\- On verra quoi ? J’risque quoi ? Une infection ? J’ai un cousin, il a choppé une infection à l’hosto et... Pfuit. Il a cassé sa pipe.

Il parle comme ils parlent en bas de l’immeuble. L’accent de la cité, des cailleras ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin, il essaye. Il a cassé sa pipe. C’est joli. L’infirmier le rassure et on s’en va.

\- C’est gentil de m’avoir accompagné. Enfin, c’est cool. De ta part.

\- Tu avais peur ?

\- Pas peur. Mais, je ne sais pas. Je n’avais pas envie d’y aller seul, c’est tout. Je n’aime pas être tout seul. Pas toi ?

\- Moi j’aime bien, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne choisis pas. Mais t’as plein d’amis, toi. Ils sont ou ?

Il hausse les épaules, on tourne vers le Leader Price. Je l’accompagne faire ses courses, je suis le mouvement. C’est toujours comme ça.

\- C’est des amis du lycée. Ils sont dans une autre cité. Toi aussi ?

\- Moi aussi. Dans une autre... Ville.

\- Tu ne vas pas au lycée ici, toi.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J’habite ici seulement une semaine sur deux.

\- La chance.

Je le dévisage. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c’est la chance. On entre dans le Leader Price, une dispute est en cours dans le rayon des boissons. Un homme attrape une bouteille de vin et l’explose sur le crâne d’un autre. Il a du sang plein le visage. On tourne au rayon des céréales.

\- Tu peux te barrer de ce trou la moitié du temps.

 

**&**

 

\- Et puis, ça veut dire que tes deux parents sont toujours là. Que tu leurs parles. Que t’as deux endroits ou te réfugier et... Tout ça.

J’observe sa façon de regarder ailleurs, de se concentrer sur les céréales et les couches, sa façon désinvolte d’évoquer ce qui le blesse. Il connait la règle : La meilleure façon de cacher quelque chose, c’est de le mettre en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- Tes parents sont...

\- N’ont jamais été mariés. Je ne sais pas où mon père habite, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis que ma mère est tombée enceinte d’Ezra. Je ne le voyais pas souvent, de toute façon.

Je parcours les rayons tandis que Selim me déroule sa vie comme un ruban. Drôle de ruban, rapiécé, couleurs passées. Résistant malgré tout. Sur ma peau s’agrippant comme un rouleau de scotch. Il me parle d’Esther et d’Ezra, de Nahel qui n’est pas sa petite sœur mais sa nièce, la fille d’une autre sœur qui travaille tout le temps. Il me parle de sa mère, du couple d’inséparable qu’Ezra a reçu pour son anniversaire et qui pépie à travers l’appartement. Il me parle d’un groupe de rap qu’il a avec ses amis, qu’il n’aime pas les rappeurs connus, ceux qui ne parlent que de meuf, de teuf, de keuf. Qu’il aime la poésie lui aussi, il me dit sans me regarder mais à haute voix comme si ce n’était rien, en tendant vingt-trois euros en pièces de un et deux au caissier, qu’il écrit du rap, du slam ou peut-être de la poésie, le soir à sa fenêtre.

\- Et l’herbe t’aide à te concentrer ?

On a chacun deux sacs dans les mains et je me demande si je ne suis là que parce qu’il se trouve qu’il y a une place, quelqu’un pour l’accompagner se faire soigner, pour l’aider à porter ses courses et quoi après, pour garder sa nièce ? Je me demande pourquoi il est gentil avec moi, s’il se sent redevable et je voudrais lui dire je ne t’ai pas sauvé la vie, c’est toi qui a sauvé la mienne mais je ne peux pas, non, je ne peux pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le soir à ta fenêtre. Tu fumes, à ces moments-là.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Ma chambre est au-dessus de la tienne.

Il ne dit rien mais il marche avec la tête tournée vers moi et ça me gêne. Arrête, mais arrête... J’ai envie de lui hurler dessus MAIS QUOI ? Mais je ne le fais pas et je regarde résolument devant moi jusqu’à qu’il fasse de même. Qu’il demande :

\- Tu m’observes ?

\- J’ai le droit d’ouvrir ma fenêtre, non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais l’odeur monte, d’accord ?

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Mais non !

\- Mais pourquoi tu t’énerves ?

\- Je ne m’énerve pas !

Ça le fait rire et ça m’énerve encore plus. J’ai envie de lui balancer ses sacs et de partir. On arrive à la tour, je garde les dents et les poings serrés et il sourit comme un bienheureux. Ou comme un con. Il me regarde en coin toute la montée, j’ai seulement hâte qu’on arrive et que je puisse m’enfermer dans ma chambre. Voilà, je l’ai sauvé, il a été gentil avec moi, on peut continuer à se croiser sans qu’il ne me voit, ça me convient très bien.

La porte s’ouvre au dixième, il sort sans regarder derrière lui et je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de suivre. Je pose les sacs dans sa cuisine, je recule et on ouvre la bouche en même temps.

\- Je m’en vais maintenant.

\- Tu manges avec nous ?

Il n’est même pas onze heures. On se regarde bêtement pendant plusieurs secondes et c’est moi qui finis par prendre la parole.

\- Tu n’as pas à te sentir redevable.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De m’inviter à manger, de me parler, là. Tout ça. C’est bon.

On se regarde encore, debout trop proches dans la cuisine trop petite. J’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir assez d’air pour respirer, d’espace pour m’enfuir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me sortir de là. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, il dit très bas :

\- Tu veux t’en aller ?

Je hoche la tête. Il fait un pas sur le côté, je le frôle en sortant de la cuisine. Je remonte deux à deux les marches jusqu’à chez moi, cœur battant et souffle court. Mon père est là, il me demande ce que je foutais, ou j’étais et je hausse les épaules. Ca l’énerve, il donne un coup de pied dans la poubelle et elle se vide à moitié sur le sol. J’ai tellement mal au ventre, ma gorge me brûle comme si j’allais mourir. Je remonte la capuche de mon sweat-shirt et tant pis s’il dit quelque chose, j’ai besoin de me cacher. De toute façon il retourne dans le salon et je reste dans la cuisine. Je range tout le bordel qui traine, je fais la vaisselle, je mets les poubelles dans l’entrée et je commence à faire la cuisine. J’aurais dû faire les courses aussi, quand j’étais avec Selim. J’aurais quelque chose à manger qui ne soit pas un plat cuisiné.

Je me décarcasse avec ce que je trouve dans les placards pour cuisiner quelque chose de vaguement élaboré. Un tajine original, qui ne consiste jamais qu’à mélanger tout ce que je trouve et à le laisse mijoter. Je vais m’enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne reste jamais dans ma chambre plus de trois minutes sans mettre le verrou. J’appelle ma mère mais je tombe sur son répondeur. Ça m’énerve, j’ai besoin de lui parler. Mais c’est mieux comme ça. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs que j’aurais supplié de pouvoir rentrer à la maison dès maintenant et ce n’est pas la solution. Fuir, ce n’est jamais la solution. Il parait.

Je reprends le chœur des femmes de Martin Winckler. L’héroïne me fascine, je me reconnais très peu en elle mais parfois, à des intersections, entre les lignes, elle a des sursauts et des secrets qui me parlent trop fort. Je transporte avec moi le poids de son non-dit à elle.

Je ne fais quasiment que ça de toute la journée. Lire dans mon lit, dormir, rêver un peu. Je me laisse aller à rêver de Selim, un rêve éveillé et tout à fait écrit, décidé. Il n’est pas encore seize heures mais j’enfile mon short de pyjama à la place de mon jean. Je m’allonge sous la couette, je l’imagine près de moi. Il m’embrasse, il me touche délicatement et plus je me caresse, plus je peux sentir distinctement son odeur partout sur moi. C’est la première fois que je pense à lui de cette manière. Je ne l’imagine pas vraiment nu contre moi, j’ai plutôt des flashs qui se multiplient jusqu’à m’aveugler, des flashs de ses mains, de ses épaules, de son ventre.

Je m’épuise, je vide mon cerveau. J’abandonne ma lecture, j’ouvre mes devoirs pour après les vacances. Ma concentration est toujours à son maximum, ensuite. Quand j’ai pu vider ma tête de tout ce qui l’encombrait.  Je travaille le reste de l’après-midi, à dix-neuf heures je mange un bol de tajine froid en regardant La mort aux trousses. Je m’endors à nouveau, à demi. Je m’endors tout le temps. Je peux dormir n’importe où, n’importe quoi, dans n’importe quelle situation. Je dors toujours beaucoup, chez mon père. C’est le malheur, ça épuise. Ou c’est peut-être pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Je me réveille parce que j’ai trop chaud. Le chauffage s’est remis en marche tout seul et j’avais tourné la mollette sur le maximum, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Il fait au moins trente-trois dans ma chambre, c’est intenable et mon père va me tuer. Je redescends le thermostat sur deux, ouvre grand la fenêtre pour faire sortir l’air. Le volet claque contre le mur, la voix de Selim m’interpelle du dessous.

\- Hey !

Il me fait signe, deux mètres plus bas, agitant un joint pas encore allumé. Il sourit à peine, il semble déjà ailleurs.

\- Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Il soupire. Je n’ai pas besoin que l’on me dise que je ne suis pas agréable. Je le sais, j’ai cessé de lutter il y a un moment. Je peux me comporter comme une personne bien élevée... Quand j’ai envie, quand ça m’arrange. Pas très souvent.

\- Rien.

Je n’ose pas répondre, lui dire... Quoi ? Que je lui demande pardon, je ne sais pas comment me comporter, il m’arrive d’être une personne normale mais pas ici, ici j’ai froid, j’ai mal et il n’y a pas quarante-huit heures, j’avais les mains agrippées à la barrière de l’escalier de secours, j’étais sur le point de faire le grand saut.

\- Angus ?

Je sursaute presque. J’avais oublié la réalité.

\- Quoi ?

Il agite le joint.

\- Tu descends le fumer avec moi ?

 

**&**

 

Selim m’attend à la porte de son appartement. Il a un doigt posé sur les lèvres et la lueur dans ses yeux augmente ma fréquence cardiaque. Je peux presque sentir mes pupilles se dilater quand on traverse son appartement aux lumières éteintes, la famille réunie devant la télévision. Il fait complètement noir dans le couloir et quand je me heurte à lui sans savoir si c’était volontaire ou non, il me prend la main. Sa chambre est plus lumineuse, éclairée par la lune. Les lampadaires en bas ont à nouveau été cassés. Ça rend l’endroit encore plus dangereux, mais plus beau aussi. Sa chambre est bourrée de trucs, mais plutôt rangée. C’est juste qu’il n’y a pas assez de meubles. Des livres sont empilés sur le sol et ça m’arrache la bouche de ne pas dire « Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu lisais ». Il est retourné à la fenêtre, il a fait craquer le joint et il m’observe. Je m’approche très lentement en regardant tout autour de moi. Je ne me sens pas mal à l’aise. Je me sens bien, moi qui déteste les autres, l’intimité, m’approcher, que l’on me touche, que l’on me regarde... Je m’accoude à la fenêtre, il me tend le cylindre de papier. Je ne dis rien, je regarde ses doigts.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si... Mais... Je ne sais pas faire.

\- Tu n’as jamais fumé ?

\- Si. Mais on me le fait.

\- Hein ?

\- On me souffle la fumée. Sinon je tousse.

\- C’est grave mignon, ça.

Je rougis. Non, ce n’est pas grave mignon. J’imagine qu’il aurait pu se foutre de moi pour de bon, que je m’en sors bien mais je rougis quand même. Je regarde un point vers son épaule, je l’entends murmurer « Expire ». J’obéis sans comprendre. Ses doigts noueux et sombres comme des branches d’érables relèvent mon menton, il a éloigné sa cigarette et il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes, à peine, les yeux fermés. J’inspire toute la fumée et toute la beauté de son visage. Double shot surpuissant et mon corps se remplit de lumière. Moi qui suis dans ma sphère de verre imprenable, elle est devenue une bulle de savon sous son regard, elle a explosée sous son contact.

La drogue explose en milliards d’étoiles dans mon cerveau et il commente, laconique :

\- Et bien. C’était fort.

Ce n’est pas l’herbe. C’est lui. C’est l’odeur de sa chambre et l’odeur de l’herbe mêlée. C’est ce que je sens tous les soirs mais en mille fois plus fort. Ma tête tourne. Je pense au contact de sa bouche et aux gens armés de couteaux en bas. Je pense à l’amour, à la mort, à la peur. Je regarde sa fenêtre ouverte et je tremble de l’envie de courir et d’y plonger. Le grand saut. J’ai envie de danser et de piétiner le monde. Il fait des ronds de fumée, il me regarde.

\- Tu es pieds nus.

J’ai fermé les yeux, je les rouvre. Ce n’est pas la drogue, c’est toi. Ce sont tes lèvres humides que tu mordilles, court-circuit. Je tremble.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non.

Je retourne à la fenêtre, il fume et je voudrais qu’il arrête tant qu’il ne s’arrête jamais. Je n’ai aucune accointance avec la drogue. Je fume comme la majorité des personnes de mon âge, quand on me le propose. Je ne sais même pas qui vend quoi, dans cette cité. Je continue à penser que les gens se rencontrent en bas des cages d’escalier pour discuter. Je suis une licorne. Mais tant que je ne le dis pas à haute voix, ça va.

Il refait ce truc avec sa bouche contre la mienne qui me rend faible et qui me donne envie de me dissoudre dans le noir au-delà de sa fenêtre. On ne parle pas. Quand je frisonne il caresse mon bras par-dessus mon sweat-shirt, fort pour me réchauffer. C’est un truc que font les adultes ça, et ça ne réchauffe pas du tout. Il finit par fermer la fenêtre, écrase le bout du cylindre pas fini dans un cendrier en forme de tortue posé là.

\- On le finira plus tard. Peut-être une autre fois. Tu gèles.

Ça m’arrange. Ma tête est très légère et je ne me demande pas quelle est la marche à suivre. Je marche au hasard pour sentir ma tête qui flotte loin de mon corps, dans les nuages.

\- T’as faim ? Soif ?

\- Non.

\- Je reviens.

Il sort de la chambre et j’ai tellement envie de me glisser dans son lit, j’ai déjà l’impression de m’endormir. Je caresse le couvre-lit, je me roule en boule. Je n’ose pas soulever la couette et me glisser dessous. Je respire son oreiller et me demande si c’est de l’amour que je ressens. Fou, inconsidéré et aussi puissant que facile à détruire. De l’amour. J’ai déjà aimé, ça ressemblait et c’était différent aussi. Quand il revient, il rigole.

\- Tu veux aller sous la couette ?

Il dit ça avec un rire dans la voix qui dit que ce n’est pas vrai et je détourne la tête. Je ne te connais pas, toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Fais gaffe à la descente, le saut dans le vide c’est une glissade de toboggan à côté. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, Hey, est ce que ça va ? Mais est ce que j’ai l’air d’aller, est ce que je ne m’envole pas, est ce que je ne me noie pas, est ce que tout n’explose pas autour de moi et si seulement c’était ma tête, si seulement.

J’ai toujours les mêmes pensées, mon âme est un poisson rouge dans le bocal de mon cerveau, mon cœur est un bocal d’air pur dans le poison qui monte en volute de fumée depuis le sol. Si le verre explose, l’air se dissoudra, le poisson se noiera. Si le verre explose depuis une chute du dixième ou du onzième étage.

Selim s’allonge et je fais de même à ses côtés. On regarde son plafond, on soupire de bien-être. Je me tourne sur le côté, pose la main sur son ventre.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Pas du tout. Pendant la journée, oui. Parfois. Là, non.

Il soulève son bras, lentement, jusqu’à que je me glisse dessous, que je pose la tête sur son torse, qu’il m’enlace et que nos doigts sur son ventre s’enlacent aussi. Il a fermé les yeux, détourné un peu la tête. Comme une façon de signifier qu’il ne veut rien de plus, qu’il veut seulement me tenir contre lui un moment et à cet instant je ne sais rien désirer d’autre que de sentir tous mes sens submergés par lui, par son odeur, sa température corporelle, le satin sombre de sa peau et du coton de ses vêtements. Je ferme les yeux aussi, ils sont tellement lourds. On se serre comme des naufragés sur un radeau et le sol est mouillé et brillant de lumières qui se reflètent. J’ai peur du vide alors je presse ma cage thoracique contre ses côtes pour faire sortir tout l’air qui remplit le vide en moi. Il me serre encore plus fort, il dit :

\- Tu trembles si fort.

Et plus il serre, plus je tremble, comme si j’allais exploser, jusqu’à qu’il ait ses deux bras autour de moi, les doigts courant sur mes cheveux très court, les lèvres sur ma tempe et mon nez dans son cou. Je le respire très fort, il ne dit rien du tout. Je l’inspire sans jamais l’expirer, jusqu’à remplir tout mon vide de lui et ne plus trembler. Alors il demande infiniment bas :

\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. J’ai chaud contre lui, je sens ma sueur couler le long de mes flancs, de mon dos, entre mes cuisses et derrière mes genoux. Selim caresse mon dos quelques secondes, puis l’on se détache et l’on retombe chacun d’un côté de son lit. Allongés sur le flanc, on se regarde. Je ne peux pas répondre à sa question. J’avance à nouveau la main vers son ventre à la place, je demande :

\- Tu n’as pas peur ?

\- De ceux qui m’ont fait ça ?

\- Et de tous les autres.

\- Si. Bien sûr que j’ai peur.

Et comment tu fais, avec cette peur ? Tu en fais quoi, tu la ressens, tu la transformes, tu l’utilises ? J’ai fait une corde de la mienne, un collier. Il me pose, hésitant, la question qu’il semble garde depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais en bas de l’immeuble, cette nuit-là ?

\- Je t’ai entendu crier.

Il me regarde avec l’air perplexe. Nos chambres donnent sur l’autre côté de l’immeuble. J’explicite.

\- J’étais sur l’escalier de secours.

\- Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que j’étais là pour mourir ? Ou est-ce que c’était pour que tu me sauves ?

 

**&**

 

Je n’ai pas répondu à sa question. Je l’ai laissé disparaitre dans l’air et je lui ai souri. Il y avait quelque chose d’altéré dans mes yeux, de rêveur dans ma bouche. Je sentais mon visage comme un masque capable de révéler qui j’étais, un cône plongeant vers l’intérieur. Il a souris aussi, intimidé. J’ai ri et il a demandé, la voix tremblante de son propre rire qui montait :

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je suis bien, c’est tout.

\- Moi aussi, je suis bien.

Ça nous a fait rire encore, nos rires se mélangeaient comme des ruisseaux qui murmurent et deviennent une cascade, nos rires dévalaient nos corps et j’étais si bien que c’en était ridicule.

Je ne peux pas rire comme ça devant ma mère. Devant mes amis, ceux de l’autre semaine sur deux. Quand on est malheureux, on ne pas cesser de l’être un instant sans entendre toutes leurs voix nous dire que ça va, finalement, qu’on va bien, qu’on va mieux, qu’on voit bien que ce n’était pas grand-chose si on est capable de rire comme ça. Les gens qui ne sont pas dans le gris ne peuvent pas comprendre à quel point c’est une couleur immense, changeante. A quel point la moindre lueur éclaire, dans le noir complet. Le rire de Selim allume un feu immense dans mes entrailles, assèche les larmes et la pluie qui gorgeait mes intérieurs. Son rire et sa bouche, sa bouche et son regard, sa main qui se glissait dans la mienne et ses doigts rassurants qui caressaient ma peau.

Je suis dans mon lit maintenant. J’ai dormi sans rêves, il y a beaucoup de lumière malgré l’heure matinale. Pas encore huit heures. Il fait tiède, brumeux dehors. Monde blanc, comme disparu. C’est comme ça que tout se finira. Je partirais au hasard, me perdrais dans le brouillard. Je me lève et m’étire longuement, fixe mon téléphone sur la chaine hi-fi et la musique remplit la pièce, basse, profonde... Envoûtante. Je me débarrasse de mes fringues. Mon corps nu se confond dans le blanc. Je danse, lentement.

_Gonna take her for a ride on a Big Jet Plane..._

Paupières fermées, la musique comme des plumes autour de ma tête légère, les bras levés, les mains dansant au plafond, tout est blanc, ma peau, mes rêves, jusqu’aux sons et aux sensations. Tout est blanc, couleur de lumière. Selim est dans ma tête comme une tache de couleur troublant ma vision, peau couleur de terre, lèvres couleur de tentation.

_Can I take ya... Take ya higher..._

Quelque chose m’habite que je croyais parti. Quand je vais pour descendre chez Selim, le soleil a chassé la brume. Je récupère ma planche de skate dans l’entrée. La porte de chez Selim est entrouverte, je toque et il me crie que c’est ouvert. J’entre. Il marche vers moi, un bol de céréales dans les mains.

\- Hey. Ça va ? C’est quoi ça ?

\- Ça va. C’est mon skate. Pour après.

\- Tu vas avec tes potes ?

\- Juste moi.

\- Je peux venir, alors ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne montre jamais quand quelque chose me plait. Ça serait trop facile de me l’enlever, alors. Mais ça me plait. Il n’a pas de skate, il dit qu’il me regardera. Je grimpe sur ma planche dès qu’on arrive en bas de l’immeuble, je n’ai pas envie qu’il essaye et qu’il s’éclate en plein sur les cicatrices de son ventre, mais il ne le demande pas. Je vais doucement pour rester à ses côtés et je lui demande comment se passe sa vie, dans cette famille immense, je ne sais pas même pas en quelle classe il est et quand j’apprends qu’il est en première littéraire je comprends mieux pourquoi il n’a pas tellement d’amis ici, du peu que je puisse en juger. Les autres sont presque tous en technique, ou pro ou je ne sais quoi. Ça ne devrait rien changer, mais c’est comme la couleur de sa peau. Ici tout divise, les cases sont des cages comme nul part ailleurs. C’est la peur, elle prend plus de place.

Il aime lire, surtout de la poésie engagée et des romans de voyage. Il parle persan et français chez lui, anglais et espagnol au lycée. Parfois quand on lui demande, il dit que son père est mort plutôt que de dire qu’il est parti. Avant d’arriver dans la cité il pensait que la fierté ne servait à rien, maintenant il dit que c’est un rempart de protection comme un autre. Il s’est rongé les ongles pendant des années mais il les laisse pousser pour jouer sur la guitare d’un de ses amis.

Les cicatrices sur son ventre n’ont pas bougées. Le médecin inspecte les deux points sur sa lèvre. Ils vont se résorber tout seuls, il dit, pas besoin d’y toucher. Pendant qu’il met un pansement neuf, Selim me demande de lui dire encore des mots de Walt Whitman, mais je décline.

\- Dis-moi un poème à toi, plutôt.

Il regarde ailleurs, mal à l’aise.

\- Je n’écris pas de poèmes.

\- Du slam, du rap, les mots que tu veux, tes mots à toi, dis les moi.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que. Je n’ai pas envie, là. Tu vas trouver ça nul, je vais avoir la honte.

L’infirmier nous congédie avec un « A demain les amoureux » et on le regarde fixement pendant un long moment, la même expression sur le visage, un genre de « Il a cru qu’il était drôle, ce con ? » avant de prendre congé. On n’en parle pas, après. C’était juste nul. Selim demande :

\- On va au skate parc ?

\- Non. Il y a toujours des gens. Je n’aime pas ça.

\- Tu n’aimes pas ça, les gens ?

\- Non.

\- Ou est-ce que l’on va, alors ?

\- Dans la carrière. C’est toujours là que je vais.

Il y a une rampe, mais je crois que personne ne le sait. Ou alors tout le monde s’en fout, mais il n’y a pas de gens. Et pas de bière, de capote et de seringues non plus. C’est cool, comme endroit.

Il me suit. Je récupère ma planche et la cale sous mon bras. On marche côte à côte, je lui dis que je peux passer des journées entières à ne rien faire que lire, que chez ma mère je suis une personne complètement différente et au lycée aussi, que j’ai l’impression d’avoir plusieurs personnalités qui changent selon les endroits où je me trouve. Je ne lui parle pas de la tristesse, du vide. Je crois que c’est le deuxième qui a entrainé la première. Qu’il faisait si froid et sombre avant qu’il n’arrive que j’aurais pu sauter de l’escalier de secours rien que pour que quelque chose se passe. Je ne lui parle pas de tout ça mais je me répète à moi-même de ne pas être trop bien, de ne pas me laisser aller. J’ai peur des gens et de leur capacité à m’apporter une forme de bonheur passionnel et fugitif. Comme une drogue. J’ai peur d’être bien à nouveau, de ne plus être dans le bleu, de tomber très vite dès que j’irais trop loin.

Il s’installe dans la pente, sur le côté de la rampe, dans la poussière de la carrière. Je skate à côté de lui, je monte et redescend. Je n’ai pas les capacités de faire des figures impressionnantes, j’avais seulement envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Et d’un prétexte pour passer la matinée avec Selim, j’imagine.

Il a gardé les yeux fixés sur moi pendant tout ce temps. Quand je saute de la planche et la laisse filer en bas de la rampe toute seule, il tend la main vers moi. Je m’assois à côté de lui, il dit :

\- C’est comme ça qu’on aurait dû se rencontrer. Toi sur ton skate, moi plongé dans un bouquin. Ici même. Ca fait des mois qu’on aurait dû se rencontrer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment on s’est rencontré pour de vrai. C’était la meilleure façon. C’était la seule.

\- Avec moi qui me fais lacérer le ventre par une bande de cons et toi qui me sauve la vie ?

\- Avec moi qui me prépare à sauter dans le vide et toi qui me sauve la vie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l’ai dit. Il me regarde quelques instants pour vérifier que c’est vrai, comme si ma gorge brulante pouvait mentir. Il caresse ma nuque, je ne dis mot et il m’enlace aussi fort qu’à la nuit tombée. Contre ma nuque après un long silence plein de respirations, il murmure ses mots à lui, ceux que j’avais demandés, d’une voix basse et rythmée, voix lumière dans l’obscurité.

\- Nous ne sommes que des corps bleus dans l’océan de leurs larmes, croissants de ciel en découpe contre le tranchant de leurs armes. Nous ne sommes que des corps à corps décorant de bleus nos âmes, des étincelles marines dans la naissance des flammes.

 

**&**

 

\- Tu fumes beaucoup.

On est dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il redresse la tête de son matériel étalé sur la couette.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

\- Quasiment un jour sur deux.

\- Quand même pas.

\- Je sens l’odeur à ma fenêtre.

\- Tu n’es là qu’une semaine sur deux.

Ça le fait sourire de dire ça. Il passe sa langue sur le papier mais il ne cherche pas son briquet, après. Il pose le cylindre parfait sur le bord de sa table de nuit et se tourne vers moi. Il a les épaules tombantes, le sourire fatigué. Je suis à deux doigts de me ronger les ongles, à fleur de peau, nervosité à son maximum et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J’effleure ma lèvre comme une tentation. Selim prend ma main pour m’empêcher, nos regards se croisent et ils n’arrêtent plus depuis presque une semaine que l’on s’est rencontrés, je n’arrête plus de le regarder.

\- D’ailleurs...

\- Je pars ce soir.

\- Jusqu’à la fin des vacances ?

\- Oui. Une semaine, quoi.

Il hoche la tête. Ça a l’air de le rendre assez triste mais il se contente de ramasser le joint et de me demander :

\- Tu veux, ou pas ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Désolé. C’est quasiment le seul truc que je te propose quand tu viens ici.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai.

\- C’est le premier truc. Mais tu sais pourquoi ?

Si c’est parce que tu sais à quel point mon cœur s’emballe quand je suis près de toi et que tu veux le calmer, alors tu as tout juste.

\- Non.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il se lève pour ramasser une boite en métal sur son bureau. Il range le cylindre à l’intérieur avant de revenir s’asseoir près de moi. Je suis appuyé contre le mur, le visage rejeté vers l’arrière, les yeux au plafond. Je n’ai pas envie de partir, je suis trop bien dans sa chambre, dans son espace. Son odeur recouvre tous, elle est partout sur tous les vêtements que je porte, même mon père l’a senti, l’odeur de l’herbe, de sa peau et du jasmin en pot qui sent si fort, si humide. Ou est-ce que t’étais, encore ?

J’étais au paradis, papa, mais le genre ou t’as pas besoin d’ailes pour y aller, tu vois.

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas fumer. Alors à chaque fois, je peux t’embrasser un peu. Et j’adore ça.

Je frisonne très fort, tout mon corps tremble comme en transe. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre face à ces mot-là. Selim touche mes doigts écartés sur mon visage, il les caresse. Je le sens autour de moi, agenouillé à mes côtés, proche à m’enlacer, son souffle, une main sur ma nuque qui ose à peine, l’autre sur mon visage qui voudrait enlever mes mains mais qui n’a pas plus de courage.

\- S’il te plait...

Qu’est-ce qu’il voudrait ? Que je le regarde ? Sa main de ma nuque passe à mon épaule, il me serre contre lui et je tremble de sanglots qui pourraient franchement aller se faire foutre et que j’essaye de ravaler avant qu’ils ne se permettent de sortir de ma cage thoracique. Lui a laissé tomber l’idée de voir mon visage. Il a niché le sien contre le mien, je sens son nez contre ma tempe, je sens l’obscurité et la chaleur de nos corps pressés l’un contre l’autre, cachés l’un dans l’autre. Il caresse mon crâne, mes cheveux crissent sous ses doigts. Il se redresse un peu, j’entends son cœur trépigner à mon oreille, c’est le bruit le plus abouti du monde et le plus primaire à la fois.

Je n’ai plus envie de pleurer.

\- Selim... Je n’arrive pas à respirer.

Il me lâche aussitôt, me laisse un peu plus d’espace. J’ai remonté mes genoux contre mon torse, l’un d’eux est nu à travers mon jean déchiré, il vient y poser son menton. Ses lèvres, son menton à nouveau. Il me regarde, tout proche. Je l’observe sans parler et j’ai beau révérer les mots, me nourrir de livres, de la poésie des autres et Selim de la sienne propre, à cet instant nous apprenons à nous taire. Le silence est l’inverse du vide. Il est une broderie de regards, de gestes minuscules, de pulsations et de questions. Le menton sur mon genou, la main posée sur l’autre. A me regarder. A le regarder. Je t’ai rencontré alors que j’allais sauter. Est-ce que sans le savoir, j’ai sauté malgré tout ?

J’écarte les jambes. Il se glisse entre elles, entrelace ses doigts au bas de mon dos et m’embrasse.

Mes mains sur sa nuque, coudes au corps un rempart entre nous. Je suis sous une chute d’eau glacée, vivifiante tant que terrifiante. La peur me colle aux basques, sa langue a un gout qui me donne envie de mordre, de faire l’amour et de courir jusqu’à mettre le feu à mes poumons. Il décroise ses mains, l’une revient à mon genou et puis remonte entre, tendre et annihilant tout ce que je ressens d’autre. Il n’y a rien que sa main qui monte jusqu’au sommet de ma cuisse, vers l’intérieur.

Je n’ai jamais fait l’amour, pas avec le choix.

\- Enlève ta main.

Il cligne des yeux. Il recule sa main vers mon genou et je le repousse plus fort.

\- J’ai dit « Enlève ta main ».

Il enlève sa main, l’air penaud.

\- Pardon.

\- Je dois y aller.

Il hoche la tête, on se lève tous les deux du lit. Je ramasse mes quelques affaires par terre, il demande :

\- Est-ce que j’ai fait une connerie ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu reviendras, la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui.

Mais je ne le regarde pas. J’ai la main sur la poignée de la porte, il murmure mon prénom. Angus... C’est comme un mot d’amour. Je fais demi-tour, je le prends dans mes bras. Il a tout bousculé, tout chamboulé en moi et j’ai besoin de m’enfuir parce que c’est le bordel dans ma tête, dans mon ventre mais je rejette la tête en arrière et nos mains tenant nos visages, on s’embrasse jusqu’à que je morde sa lèvre et qu’il recule sa tête brusquement à cause des points qui lui font un peu mal.

Je pars. Je monte en courant jusqu’à mon étage, ma chambre. Mon père est là, il cuisine. Il fait toujours ça, le dernier jour de la semaine. Pile quand je m’en vais, comme s’il se rappelait de moi et qu’il voulait avoir moins honte de lui-même.

Je fais mon sac. Au début, je venais avec une valise et ça rendait mon père dingue. Comme si je n’étais pas chez lui pour de bon. Maintenant je n’ai plus que mon sac à dos, les trucs qu’il faut bien que je trimballe avec moi. Mon ordinateur, quelques livres et mes fringues préférés. On mange des pâtes à la carbonara, ce qu’il préfère. Il me demande si j’ai passé une bonne semaine, je dis que je me suis fait un copain et il fait deux ou trois sous-entendus nuls auxquels je ne réponds rien. L’infirmier de Selim qui nous appelle les amoureux, c’est le maximum que je puisse supporter.

J’aimerais bien dire à mon père que c’est le première semaine que je passe chez lui depuis très longtemps ou je n’ai qu’une seule fois une vraie grande envie de me suicider avec tentative de passage à l’acte, parce que d’habitude j’en ai tous les soirs. Mais je ne peux pas. Je mange, je fais la vaisselle et je regarde même la télévision avec lui, mon sac sur les genoux.

Je déteste tout ça tellement fort que d’y penser me déprime. Je ne peux même pas penser à Selim, repasser dans ma tête le moment où il m’embrassait. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu’aux faux sourires que je colle vaguement sur mon visage. J’ai trop chialé, la colle a cessé de fonctionner correctement et ils ne tiennent jamais longtemps.

Ma mère m’appelle sur mon téléphone portable. Elle ne monte jamais. Elle dit qu’elle ne veut pas laisser sa voiture même trois minutes dans l’horrible cité de mon père, mais je sais que c’est lui qu’elle ne veut pas voir. Ni lui, ni son appartement. Je dis à la semaine prochaine à mon père, je sors. Je descends à pieds jusqu’au dixième, juste pour pouvoir frôler la porte de Selim du bout des doigts, m’imaginer que je peux ressentir quelque chose de lui. Puis je prends l’ascenseur.

Ma mère m’attend dans la voiture. Je grimpe, elle m’embrasse. Me pousse à parler de ma semaine mais rapidement, je me mets à somnoler. Elle m’interpelle.

\- Julia, je te parle !

Alors j’ai mal. Je ne suis plus Julia. Je ne veux plus jamais être Julia.

 

**&**

 

Lorsque je reviens de la cité de mon père, je ressens généralement un tel soulagement que pendant plusieurs jours, je sors complètement du gris. Mais pas cette fois. Tout dans ma chambre me ramène à Julia et me repousse de Selim. J’écoute Big Jet Plane, je regarde le plafond. Je suis malade presque toute la deuxième semaine des vacances. Ma mère est toujours sur mon dos. Contrairement à mon père qui ne m’adresse jamais la parole, elle ne cesse de venir me chercher dans ma chambre pour m’en sortir, de vouloir m’acheter des fringues ou des livres, que l’on cuisine ensemble ou je ne sais pas quoi. J’imagine qu’elle fait son possible pour me sortir de ma déprime, mais elle m’y enfonce à chaque fois qu’elle prononce mon prénom.

Ce n’est pas de ma faute. Je n’ai pas dit à mes parents, pour Angus. J’ai coupé mes longs cheveux il y a six mois. Ils étaient magnifiques et je les adorais, mes cheveux. Mais... C’est comme les moments où je ris devant tout le monde et ou je me sens coupable parce qu’on va me dire que finalement je vais bien, la preuve. Je ne pouvais pas garder mes cheveux longs.

Je n’ai plus aucune idée de qui je suis. Je coince un drap dans la porte de la penderie pour cacher le miroir. Je prends des cachets à tout bout de champs mais ma tête refuse de flotter comme elle le faisait près de Selim. Je suis au bord des larmes et je ne veux voir personne.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses dans cet état. Sinon, je vais encore me retrouver avec d’horribles douleurs dans les épaules parce que j’aurais passé une heure à me tenir à la barrière, sur le point de tout lâcher et de tomber dans le vide. J’ai encore des bleus. Ils ont pris une teinte jaune particulièrement laide sur ma peau blafarde.

Je continue de lire Le chœur des femmes de Martin Winckler et arrivé à un certain point, j’éclate en sanglots et j’ai un mal fou à terminer le roman, je dois me forcer le ventre tordu de peur mêlée de désir, d’envie de tout foutre en l’air et de renaitre, je deviens dingue. J’ai des flammes entre les doigts, les yeux rouges sans plus jamais pleurer. Ma mère me propose de l’accompagner dans je ne sais pas quel nouveau périple amusant et je hurle à m’en faire mal à la gorge.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Quand elle me dépose au lycée le lundi matin avec mon sac pour la semaine, j’ai l’impression de respirer à nouveau. Mal, mais c’est quand même là. Eux ils savent, pour Angus. Certains. Ils ne savent pas tout, mais ils comprennent le peu que moi-même j’ai réussi à démêler.

Ils ont connus Julia et je crois que tout ce qu’ils voient, c’est que Julia change. Moi j’ai l’impression de n’avoir jamais été Julia. Mais c’est mieux que rien.

Parfois, j’aimerais que la vie me donne le meilleur. Et pas le mieux que rien.

Je rentre tard chez mon père. On est allé boire un chocolat en ville parce qu’on avait été séparés deux semaines, ensuite il y a une heure de bus pour rentrer. Mon père est encore au travail. Je cuisine pour nous deux, il a fait les courses. J’aimerais aller toquer chez Selim pour lui dire que je suis là, mais je n’ose pas. J’ai peur qu’il me rejette, qu’il, je ne sais pas. Une semaine, c’est long. Non ? Je n’en sais rien. J’attendrais demain. Demain soir, j’irais le voir. Et puis, il sait bien que je suis là. Alors, s’il voulait me voir, il pourrait venir, lui aussi.

Mon père rentre, on dine et le temps que je trouve le courage d’aller sonner chez Selim, il est quasiment dix heures du soir et c’est vraiment trop tard. Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre, je finis par avoir du mal à respirer alors j’ouvre la fenêtre en grand.

L’odeur de Selim me bouscule et je me traite d’imbécile. J’aurais dû y penser avant. Je me penche. J’ai mal à la gorge et je m’y reprends plusieurs fois pour simplement prononcer son prénom.

\- Selim ?

Il redresse aussitôt la tête, se penche et se tord pour pouvoir me regarder.

\- Angus.

Personne ne prononce mon prénom comme lui et malgré l’obscurité, je sais qu’il peut me voir rougir. On reste là quelques secondes à ne rien dire, rien faire que se regarder et je crois que ma tête se met à flotter rien que de son odeur. Il n’est pas en train de fumer mais j’ai complètement mélangé les deux odeurs au point de ne plus les différencier. Il finit par demander s’il peut venir et j’ai à peine hoché la tête qu’il disparait à l’intérieur et j’entends sa fenêtre qui se ferme. Je sors de ma chambre, traverse le salon sur la pointe des pieds et quand j’ouvre la porte d’entrée, il est là.

 

Je prends sa main pour l’entrainer vers ma chambre mais il me retient, me tire vers le couloir plongé dans le noir. La lumière de l’appartement fait une flaque de lumière mais nous nous tenons sur le bord, cachés. Il m’observe avec ses yeux croissants de lune, je tremble et il me prend dans ses bras. Nos deux corps pressés l’un contre l’autre, je respire son odeur à me souler. Il parcourt tout mon corps de ses mains, mon dos, mon crâne, mes bras, mes fesses, ses mains sont douces, lentes et fortes. Le feu dans mes entrailles ne brûle pas, il illumine. Quand ses lèvres s’approchent des miennes, nos corps sont si collés que je le sens dur contre mon ventre et je recule brusquement. On se regarde le souffle court, j’ai peur d’un seul coup, comme si mon corps brûlant glissait dans de l’eau froide et se mettait à grésiller.

On traverse mon appartement sans faire de bruit. Mon père me tuerait. Je ferme le verrou de ma chambre, comme quand j’étais enfant et que je ne savais pas me défendre. Ça n’a pas tellement changé. Je n’allume pas la lumière, je vais lentement à la fenêtre pour la fermer. Selim derrière moi n’a pas bougé de l’entrée de ma chambre. Il regarde autour de lui. Il n’y a rien, dans ma chambre. Je ne l’ai jamais décorée, aménagée. Elle est vide et froide, il n’y a rien qui traine.

\- Tu m’as manqué.

Il s’assoit sur mon lit, je ne sais pas comment réagir alors je me plante devant lui en attendant qu’il ajoute quelque chose. Il finit par sourire, par demander :

\- Et moi ? Je t’ai manqué ?

\- Oui.

Il est pieds nus, en pantalon de pyjama et tee-shirt. Lentement, l’air d’attendre que je l’arrête si j’en ai besoin, il s’allonge sur mon lit, contre le mur. Il caresse la couette avec sa main, l’air de me dire de le rejoindre. J’enlève mes chaussettes, je m’allonge près de lui et on se prend la main. Nos doigts se caressent. Je n’ai plus peur. Le gris se délave à la lumière de son sourire.

\- Comment va ton ventre ?

\- Je n’ai plus de bandages. Tu veux voir ?

J’acquiesce, il soulève son tee-shirt et me montre ses cicatrices. Elles sont très roses, fragiles d’aspect mais moi je les trouve belles. Je m’approche pour les effleurer et il murmure :

\- A la lèvre aussi, je n’ai plus de points. Tu veux voir ?

Je redresse la tête, son souffle est court, timide. Il tend la main vers ma joue, l’englobe dans sa paume. Je prends appui sur son ventre pour me pencher vers lui. Il tremble plus fort que moi et c’est si BON. Ses lèvres, leur gout, leur texture, leur empressement contre les miennes. Il m’enlace, remonte mon tee-shirt sur mon dos et caresse ma peau. Je soupire de bien-être. Mon corps ne s’était jamais senti comme ça.

 

On se glisse sous la couette parce qu’il fait froid. Je suis à moitié sur lui, il embrasse ma nuque et caresse mon dos sous mon tee-shirt. J’ai la main sur son ventre, sur ses cicatrices et sa peau. Je sens les poils de son bas ventre sous mes doigts et le mien se tord. J’enlève ma main, repousse la sienne de mon dos. Je me tourne sur le côté et il revient aussitôt m’enlacer, mon dos contre son torse, nos doigts emmêlés.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Rien.

Il m’enlace plus fort, me tient tout contre lui, à l’abri de ses bras, le visage dans mon cou. Il me murmure qu’il est là, qu’il est tout contre moi et qu’il va rester. Il me dit que tout va bien, qu’il ne faut pas que j’ai peur, ou pas trop, mais surtout pas de lui, que lui aussi il a peur. Il me dit que je sens bon, que ma peau est douce, surtout là, derrière l’oreille là où il m’embrasse. Il me protège de ses bras, il me dit de m’endormir, que l’on a besoin de rien d’autre.

Et c’est vrai.

 

**&**

 

\- Demain après-midi ?

\- Je finis à quinze heure.

\- Tu as cours le mercredi après-midi ?

Selim va venir me chercher. Il me l’a dit juste avant de rentrer chez lui, hier soir tard. Pendant que l’on s’embrassait en essayant d’arrêter, comme si je n’étais pas ivre de ses baisers, comme si j’avais la moindre envie qu’il s’arrête. Ça fait un mois, depuis l’hôpital. Un mois, une semaine sur deux. Ce n’est pas beaucoup. Je ne pense qu’à lui, tout le temps. J’ai l’impression de m’être transformé en une personne complètement... Niaise. Je voudrais passer chaque minute de mon temps libre avec lui, mais il est trop occupé. Il s’occupe beaucoup de ses frères et sœurs et il travaille dur pour rester dans les premiers de sa classe. Il veut faire une prépa après le bac.

Il me rejoint dans ma chambre presque tous les soirs. On s’allonge sur mon lit, on se raconte des milliers de choses. On s’embrasse. On ne va pas plus loin, on ne fait que s’embrasser et se parcourir légèrement par-dessus nos vêtements. J’ai trop peur. Rien que d’y penser, de tout ce que ça implique, je me rends malade.

Il vient me chercher. Dans le bus il me tient la main, discrètement. Je crois qu’il sent la nervosité qui s’est complètement emparée de moi. Il ne m’avait jamais pris la main en public, ni eu aucun geste comme ça et ça ne m’aide pas à me détendre.

On ne va pas dans ma chambre. Son appartement est vide, ça n’arrive pas très souvent. Il bascule le loquet de la porte de sa chambre. Il y a une boite de préservatifs sur sa table de chevet et une partie de moi se dit qu’elle a toujours été là, que c’est moi qui ne vois que ce que j’ai envie ou peur de voir. Debout dans mon dos, il passe ses bras devant moi et descend la fermeture éclair de mon sweat-shirt en embrassant ma nuque. Le vêtement glisse de mes épaules, il m’enlace. Je murmure :

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

Il n’est pas pressant, insistant. Il ne fait pas non plus comme s’il n’avait pas compris. Il caresse mon dos, il me berce un peu. Et lorsque je dis que j’ai peur, je me rends compte que ce n’est pas aussi vrai que je le pensais.

\- Moi aussi, j’ai peur. Mais je suis heureux. Et je suis plus heureux que je n’ai peur.

Sa voix me donne le tournis, ses mots me font rougir. Avant de te rencontrer, je ne croyais pas à ton existence. Même aujourd’hui, parfois... Je me demande encore. Est-ce que tu existes ? Est-ce que tu es vrai ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

J’ai mal dans la gorge, debout dans sa chambre je m’agrippe à son bras qui me tient contre lui, je ferme les yeux et si je dois tituber, allons-y. Je n’ai pas peur d’avoir peur.

\- De ne pas te plaire.

\- Tu me plais déjà.

\- J’ai peur que mon corps... Ne sois pas comme tu voudrais qu’il soit.

Il se détache de moi, me fait tourner pour me regarder en face. Puis me laissant là debout, il s’assoit sur son lit, s’appuie en arrière sur ses coudes et me regarde. Il fait chaud dans la pièce, une température accueillante. Le sol et le lit sont baignés du soleil du dehors. Par la fenêtre ouverte j’entends des sons indémêlables qui font comme une toile de fond pour les multiples couleurs de sa voix.

\- Je n’ai pas d’attentes particulières à propos de ton corps.

J’ai mal au cœur. Physiquement. Il bat si vite que j’en ai le tournis et Selim murmure très bas :

\- Mais j’ai très envie de le regarder et de le toucher.

Il se redresse, avance les mains vers mes hanches. Je m’approche de lui, il relève légèrement mon tee-shirt large et embrasse l’os de ma hanche.

\- J’ai envie de sentir comment tu es fait. Contre mes mains. Est-ce que je peux ?

C’est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens quelque chose comme ça et j’ai peur de me mettre à sangloter dans la minute. J’ai le souffle court, le front brulant. Les mots passent difficilement ma gorge.

\- Tu peux. Mais éteint la lumière.

Il se lève pour aller baisser les stores, puis dans le noir complet il s’approche de moi. Guidant mes mains vers son corps, m’encourageant des gestes et de la voix, il me fait le déshabiller. Je garde les yeux fermés, malgré l’obscurité. Je ne veux même pas chercher à regarder. Je veux le sentir avec mes mains.

Et je le sens. Partout.

Debout l’un contre l’autre. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, son souffle très court. Ses bras le long du corps, mes doigts sur son torse, mes doigts sur son sexe, ma bouche qui tremble. Les os de ses clavicules, les os de sa colonne, la chair de ses fesses, la chair de ses cuisses, la peau de son sexe, la peau de ses tétons, son haleine dans l’air, ses gémissements dans ma tête et pourtant je ne fais rien, je pensais que je devais m’agenouiller ou m’allonger et faire ce que l’on attendait de moi mais tout ça c’était faux et il frémit et frisonne et gémit jusqu’à me repousser, doux mais ferme, parce qu’il ne tient plus. Dans le noir, je sens son corps qui s’effondre un peu en tombant sur le lit. Le silence est humide de nos respirations.

\- Et moi ? Est-ce que je peux te déshabiller, à mon tour ?

J’ai cessé d’avoir peur quelque part entre son deuxième et son troisième gémissement. Je demande quand même :

\- Et si ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Ça quoi ? Ça ton corps ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t’aime.

Je cesse de respirer.

\- Je t’aime et je me fiche de quel corps tu as. Je vais l’aimer comme je t’aime.

Mes mains sont moites, il les embrasse avant de les lever au-dessus de ma tête. Avec d’infinies précautions, il me retire mon tee-shirt large. Je n’ai rien dessous, je me détourne sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, comme s’il pouvait voir. Il ne peut pas voir, mais il touche. Mon dos contre son torse, il avance les mains à l’aveuglette et touche ma poitrine. Il englobe mes seins avec ses mains et mon cœur bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Il murmure :

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je tremble si fort que je claque des dents, que mes mains ne répondent plus. Il ne montre pas la moindre surprise et je mets un temps infini à pouvoir parler. Il a fait glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes, on s’est allongés sur le lit, mon dos toujours appuyé à son torse quand je parviens à demander :

\- Tu savais ?

\- Je ne savais pas. Je me suis posé la question, mais je n’osais pas te le demander directement.

\- Si j’étais une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Oui. Et puis, je me suis dit que ça n’avait aucune importance.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai.

Il enfonce sa main sous mon boxer, ses doigts en moi fort comme pour m’empêcher de répondre.

\- Si, c’est vrai. Ça n’a aucune importance. Angus.

Je cesse totalement de trembler. Je m’agrippe à lui.

\- Dis encore mon prénom.

\- Angus.

\- Encore...

Il le murmure en me caressant, il le murmure en me retirant mon boxer, il le murmure en enfilant un préservatif, il le gémit en venant en moi.

\- Angus... Angus... Angus... Mon amour...

Je pourrais tout détruire autour de moi, je voudrais bien. Faire exploser ce corps mais pourtant Selim l’aime, Selim l’embrasse, le désire et le possède, Selim le dompte et l’anime, Selim me redonne une liberté dont j’avais oublié l’existence. Il me fait aimer le seul corps que j’ai, il l’embrase entièrement, comme jamais il n’avait cru avoir le droit de ressentir. Selim plonge en moi et m’entraine avec lui, Selim me fait du bien sans me poser des questions, Selim me fait l’amour sans m’aliéner à lui, sans m’enlever ma liberté. Je lui dis que je l’aime dans l’abandon le plus total, tout mon corps dévasté par la vague, près de s’endormir.

Non pas parce que j’ai confiance en lui, mais parce qu’il me donne confiance en moi.

Il dort aussi lorsque je me réveille. Je secoue légèrement son épaule, j’ai besoin qu’il soit là comme je n’avais jamais eu besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il m’enlace instinctivement sans même sortir du sommeil. Après quelques minutes, il va ouvrir les volets, il dit qu’il veut me regarder et il le fait, un long moment sans rien dire, l’air bienveillant, presque amoureux. Il demande :

\- Alors... Est-ce que tu es une fille, ou un garçon ?

\- Je suis un peu les deux à la fois, je crois. Ou ni l’un n’autre.

Il réfléchit et me dit :

\- Pour moi tu n’es ni beau ni belle... Pour moi tu es magnifique.

 

**&**

 

La main de Selim est posée sur mon ventre quand je me réveille. Je bouge, il se réveille aussi et embrasse ma nuque, les gestes lents. Encore endormi.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Je hoche la tête. Après avoir fait l’amour, on n’a pas parlé. J’avais l’impression de ne plus marcher droit tant ma tête était lourde, tant mes pensées s’entrechoquaient à l’intérieur. Je l’ai laissé là, j’ai rejoint ma chambre, mon lit. J’ai vénéré ma solitude pendant de longues heures, à ne penser à rien, à avoir dans la tête tous les éclats qui retombent après l’explosion, un nuage atomique redescendant lentement.

On ne s’est pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours. Ce n’était pas la peur, c’était l’épuisement d’avoir été si fou, d’avoir aimé si fort, d’avoir donné autant. Il m’a rejoint hier soir, il s’est glissé dans mon lit et on n’a pas parlé, on s’est à peine touché, on a seulement dormi dans la chaleur de l’autre en s’émerveillant de le sentir réel, de le sentir juste là.

\- Très bien.

Je tourne la tête, on s’embrasse, sa langue a un goût épicé de café et de nuit. Il caresse mon visage, la naissance de mes cheveux. Il murmure :

\- Parle-moi.

Je mets un moment à trouver le premier mot. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J’ai peur de m’embrouiller, de ne pas savoir dire ce que je ressens réellement, ce qui me constitue. J’ai peur qu’il n’existe pas de mots pour les gens comme moi. Je mets un moment à trouver le premier mot mais quand je l’ai trouvé, tout devient facile. Je récupère dans mes affaires une photo d’identité de l’année dernière. Je lui montre et je dis :

\- Julia.

Il regarde la photo sans rien dire, puis il me la rend. Alors je raconte. Je raconte Julia, comme si c’était une autre personne et comme si c’était moi. C’est les deux à la fois. Je suis une autre personne. Je lui raconte Julia et ses peurs, ses conflits intérieurs, je raconte qui est Julia pour les autres, pour ses parents, ses amis. Je lui parle de Julia comme d’une amie très chère et trop proche, parce que je ne déteste pas Julia. Je suis seulement triste pour elle.

Puis je dis :

\- Angus.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, je m’agrippe à ses poignets et je parle. Je parle moins, je parle mal. C’est moi, Angus. Et pourtant, pas vraiment, mais c’est moi aussi. Je lui raconte Angus et ses peurs, ses conflits intérieurs, je décris la vie minuscule d’Angus, en pointillé, le cercle restreint de personnes à l’avoir rencontré. Angus est moi, je suis Angus mais pourtant, je sais que ce n’est pas vrai, qu’il y a plus, qu’il faut aller au-delà. Selim tient toujours mon visage, il irradie sur ma peau sa douceur, il demande tout bas :

\- Julia... Angus... Stone ?

Je hoche la tête, fredonne entre mes dents.

_\- Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane..._

Il m’écoute, l’air malheureux comme s’il partageait ma tristesse, celle qu’il sent entre mes dents serrées. Ses mains glissent le long de mon corps, se prennent dans les miennes et j’aimerais avoir toutes les réponses mais je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas qui je suis, je le sais si peu qu’à force, je me sens cesser d’exister.

\- Je ne suis pas Julia. Je ne veux plus l’être, je ne veux plus que l’on m’oblige.

\- Je le sais. Je le comprends.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je suis Angus.

\- Est-ce que tu es entre les deux ?

\- Je crois. Sauf que ça n’existe pas. C’est soit l’un soit l’autre.

\- Ce n’est pas obligé.

\- Si. Je dois être Julia ou Angus. L’un ou l’autre, définitivement.

\- Tu n’es ni l’un ni l’autre... Tu es... L’avion.

\- L’avion ?

\- Tu es Big Jet Plane...

Ça me fait rire, ça ne devrait sans doute pas. Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire d’autre qu’en rire ? Je me redresse, sors du lit. J’ai envie d’aller m’exposer au grand soleil. Selim derrière moi me regarde comme s’il me voyait pour la première fois, un regard neuf et tendre. Je lance au hasard, comme pour tester sa résistance :

\- C’est Angus que tu aimes.

\- Non, c’est toi.

Je ris de moi-même, des complications dans lesquelles je me retrouve parce que je ne veux pas être ce qu’on attend de moi. Je veux plus, bien plus même si ça n’existe pas, je demande l’impossible et je pleure quand on ne me le donne pas. J’ai honte, j’ai mal au ventre, je suis en colère mais je n’ai pas envie de tout arrêter.

Je n’ai plus envie de m’accrocher à la barrière et de me laisser tomber.

Il me regarde, le drap aux hanches, le soleil sur sa peau sombre et dans l’arc de son sourire. Quand je demande ce que je vais faire de ma vie, de moi, il rit aussi, il se laisse tomber en arrière et il rit, il me dit de venir dans le lit. Je grimpe sur ses hanches, il tient ma taille fermement entre ses mains.

\- Tu vas vivre. Tu vas être toi. Tu vas m’aimer, tu vas avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade et tu vas transcender le monde. Tu vas écrire, tu vas rêver, tu vas changer des choses. Tu vas être toi sans te définir par autre chose que la façon dont toi tu te vois, ou dont moi je te regarde. Tu seras Angus, Julia, aucun des deux ou les deux à la fois. Tu auras les cheveux longs, les jambes poilues, tu seras intelligente, doux, courageuse, un battant, une héroïne. Tu n’auras aucune limite.

Corps à la renverse, je le tiens sur le matelas, mes mains à ses poignets, ses cheveux dans les yeux. Il a le rose aux joues, le regard trouble. Il m’aime, il me l’a dit. Il corrige :

\- Tu n’as aucune limite.

Alors à deux, deux corps qui cherchent à ne faire qu’un, nous traquons les limites restantes et une à une, nous les repoussons.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a poussé à changer de cette manière. A repousser la personne que j’étais, à en finir avec Julia pour laisser sa place à Angus. Pour le regard des autres, un certain regard de la société, Angus n’a été qu’une protection lorsque Julia avait trop mal. Angus est le rempart que j’ai dressé à cause de ce que l’on m’a fait.

C’est peut être le cas. Je ne sais pas quelle est la vérité générale qui peut expliquer tout ce que je suis et peut être que nous sommes tous à un point de notre vie qui n’est que le perpétuel résultat de notre passé. Nous sommes ce qui a été fait de nous, comme des morceaux de verre polis par les vagues.

Mais ce que l’on m’a fait n’a pas transformé en victime. Ni en survivant.e. J’ai survécu, oui. Mais ce que je suis aujourd’hui, ce n’est rien d’autre que moi-même. Je ne suis pas Angus. Je ne suis pas Julia. Je suis une personne unique que l’on ne peut plus enfermer dans une vérité trop étroite. Julia était comme ma chambre d’adolescence. Maintenant j’ouvre la porte et je vais parcourir le monde.

\- Juls ?

J’ai gardé mes cheveux courts. Je ne me sens pas encore de tout affronter, il y a des jours ou c’est trop dur. Il y a des jours ou j’ai envie de retourner m’agripper à la barrière en me disant peut-être, la vérité est ailleurs, la vérité est au sol, qui je suis. Il n’y a pas de nom pour qui je suis, il n’y a pas de case « autre » sur tous les formulaires, il y a trop de gens qui pensent que je ne suis qu’une crise d’adolescence pas terminée, qu’on ne peut pas être ni l’un ni l’autre, que c’est nier la réalité, que c’est anti je ne sais pas quoi, que c’est purement stupide. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je n’en sais rien.

Parfois j’ai l’impression de n’être personne. D’être invisible. Parfois je cède à l’un ou l’autre, souvent même, surtout au début, je dois toujours choisir, Angus, Angus, Julia, Angus, Angus, Julia. Mais petit à petit, j’y arrive. Mon prénom n’y change pas grand-chose. C’est moi, derrière. Qu’importe mon prénom, qu’importe mon corps. La personne que je suis est faite d’un matériel solide et aérien, elle est intangible, incessible, imparfaite, indéfinie. Elle a peur des cases, elle a peur des autres. Elle est moi. Elle est lui.

Je suis moi.

Il y a des années, j’ai voulu mourir parce que je ne savais pas qui j’étais et que ça me faisait peur. Aujourd’hui, je veux vivre parce que je ne sais pas qui je suis et que j’ai à peine assez d’une vie pour le découvrir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous voulez en parlez, discutez, si vous avez des questions : @handsbruised - #Bigfic


End file.
